La ahijada del doctor Jiraiya
by Cronicas Del Huracan
Summary: Sakura Haruno recibe la invitación de la familia Namikaze para pasar una temporada allí. Aunque su llegada no es bien recibida por todos. Allí conoce a Naruto Namikaze. ¿Podrá su mala relación mejorar para ser algo más que amistad? AU
1. Sakura llega a la ciudad

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Antes que nada quiero aclarar que la trama de esta historia no me pertenece. Yo sólo lo adapté con los personajes de Naruto. Por si alguien está interesado en saber el título de la historia, es: "_La filleule du doctor March" _ que traducido podría ser: "La ahijada del doctor March" de la genial Luisa M. Alcott.

Y el fanfic está especialmente dedicado a cuatro personas: Cami Sky, Chiaki-chan13, Cerezza-chan, y Dknight27 :)

¡Espero que les guste!

**Sakura llega a la ciudad:**

-Naruto, es hora de ir a la estación…

Un sonoro bostezo se elevó desde el sofá donde se hallaba repantigado un muchacho de unos quince años, y una voz ahogada respondió:

-¡Te espero!

-¡No! ¡Yo no voy! Hace muy mal tiempo.

-¿Cómo?

La cabeza hirsuta del muchacho, coronada por enmarañados cabellos rubios, surgió bruscamente de entre los cojines; sus ojos azules, cargados de estupor se fijaron en la joven que, después de haber pronunciado aquellas inesperadas palabras volvió a hundirse en la lectura de una apasionante novela.

-¡Cómo! ¿Imaginas que voy a ir solo a la estación para esperar a tu amiga, una chica a quien jamás he visto?

La joven lectora no pareció alterarse ante la indignación de su hermano y, sin alzar la vista del libro, replicó con la mayor tranquilidad:

-No haces más que cumplir con tu deber, querido, y si no fueras tan descortés estarías encantado.

-Había aceptado acompañarte, Ino, lo cual ya era mucho. ¡No se puede ser amable contigo; siempre abusas!

-Oh, Naruto, ¡no exageres, por favor! Sakura es el ser más amable que existe y nada arriesgas yendo a buscarla solo. Además, ya sabes cuánto insistió nuestra abuela para que la trates gentilmente. Es la ahijada del doctor Jiraiya y…

-¡Está bien, ya lo sé! El señor Jiraiya es aquél individuo que tuvo la desgracia de tener cuatro hijas, a las que educó tan bien que siempre nos las ponen como ejemplo. Su ahijada es también una especie de ángel y por eso tenemos que rendirle los honores de la ciudad…

-¡No! ¡Sino porque la pobre Sakura jamás salió de su aldea! ¡Sabes que su madre es una mujer viuda con cinco hijas y sin fortuna! Y no es esto una razón para que te retrases…

-Si tienes prisa en verla, ve a buscarla tú misma. ¡A mí me sobra tiempo! ¡Cuando pienso que habrá que aguantarla durante un mes!

-¿Un mes? ¡Espero que se quede más! ¡Insistiré para que permanezca aquí todo el tiempo que sea posible! ¡Me gustaría que pase la Navidad con nosotros!

-Si intervengo yo puedes estar segura de que se largará mucho antes - gruñó Naruto, convencido de que una chica es sólo una porción superflua de la humanidad.

-¡Ojalá te oyera Tsunade! – replicó su hermana, empleando el nombre de su abuela.

Nada hubiera hecho admitir al joven llamado Naruto Namikaze que el nombre de su abuela ejercía alguna influencia en él, pero la amenaza de su hermana tuvo un evidente efecto en su conducta.

No se dio prisa alguna, sin embargo; alisó sus ropas, tomó sus gorras y se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso desganado.

Ya dispuesto a salir y con la mano en el picaporte, se volvió y preguntó:

-¿Cómo voy a reconocerla puesto que jamás la vi?

A pesar de su aspecto bravucón, el muchacho parecía realmente angustiado, tan sólo de pensar que antes de hallar a la que buscaba tendría que enfrentarse con varias desconocidas-

-No es difícil.

Ino echó mano de su última reserva de paciencia.

-Es algo menor que yo, pero casi de la misma estatura. Tiene trece años, ojos verdes, cabellos rosados… ¡Pero no te preocupes! Estará sola, se detendrá para buscarnos y te reconocerá ella misma. En mi última carta le describí cómo eres.

-¡Entonces no corro el riesgo de que acierte! –exclamó Naruto mirándose rápido en el espejo, convencido de que su hermana era incapaz de valorar el mechón rubio que adornaba su frente así como el encanto de la peculiar nariz que daba expresión en su rostro.

-¡Vete, Naruto, por favor! Vas a llegar después del tren… ¿Qué pensará Sakura de mí?

-Pensará que te preocupas más de tu cabello que de tus amigas, y habrá acertado.

Muy satisfecho de haber enunciado claramente esta verdad, Naruto abandonó por fin la habitación, aunque con una lentitud que consideraba plena de dignidad.

Para asegurarse de que su hermano estaba realmente resignado a ir a la estación, Ino se acercó a la ventana y aumentó su fastidio verlo atravesar el jardín a paso de tortuga, arrastrando con los pies todas las hojas secas que el jardinero no había barrido todavía.

"Si yo fuese ministro –pensó- obligaría, por ley, a que todos los muchachos vivan encarcelados hasta la edad adulta"

Si en vez de reanudar la lectura de las cautivantes peripecias de su novela, Ino hubiese seguido a su hermano con la mirada después de que dobló la esquina, tal vez habría modificado el comportamiento que el muchacho le merecía, pues Naruto, al saber que ya no lo vigilaban, cambió de comportamiento. Dejó de silbar, se quitó las manos del bolsillo, echó su gorra hacia atrás, y se apresuró cuanto le daban las piernas.

Llegó a la estación rojo como un langostino y jadeante como un caballo de carrera, en el momento en que los primeros viajeros abandonaban el tren.

"Esa chica debe estar vestida como todas", pensó en principio, luego cambiando de opinión agregó: "¡Al contrario, por ser amiga de Ino deberá estar vestida como una excéntrica y parecer una presumida!"

Pero ninguna de esas dos conjeturas los satisfizo. Por lo tanto, como un mártir esperando el suplicio, el pobre muchacho se puso a escudriñar el abundante flujo humano que desfilaba ante sus ojos. Cada muchacha que veía le inspiraba temor y su corazón recomenzaba a latir sólo cuando comprobaba que la sospechosa estaba en compañía o que se dirigía decididamente a un lugar definido.

"¡Ahora sí, debe ser ella!"

La mirada de Naruto se detuvo en una joven fastuosamente vestida, que llevaba un pequeñísimo sombrero en lo alto de un enorme moño y acababa de detenerse en un costado del andén con aspecto extraviado.

"¡Vamos!" Se dijo Naruto y se dirigió apelando a toda su valentía hacia la elegante joven.

-¡Perdone! ¿Es usted, por ventura, la señorita Sakura Haruno?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! – replicó la desconocida con una mirada glacial que hizo huir a Naruto.

"¿Dónde diablos estará?", se preguntó, reanudando su vigilancia. Pero de pronto se volvió al oír pasos apresurados a sus espaldas. Una joven acudía hacia él agitando su mano. Una mirada entre tímida y alegre le brillaba en los ojos verdes mientras le preguntaba:

-¿Tú eres Naruto, verdad?

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes? – contestó Naruto demasiado sorprendido para reparar que al responderle le estrechaba maquinalmente la mano, olvidando todo lo previsto y temido ceremonial de este primer encuentro.

-¡Oh! ¡Era fácil! Ino me dijo que tienes cabellos rubios y unos extraños bigotes en las mejillas, que silbas sin parar y usas una gorra gris echada sobre los ojos, ¡no vacilé ni un momento!

Sakura sonreía amablemente al hablarle.

-¿Dónde está tu equipaje? – preguntó Naruto, en quien se hacía presente el sentimiento del deber, viendo que la joven le tendía su bolso sin que él le hubiese propuesto cargarlo.

-Entregué mi papeleta a un changador…, y aquí está.

Sakura se acercó a un hombre cargado con un baúl muy ordinario y Naruto la siguió, un poco molesto por su falta de atenciones respecto a la invitada des u hermana; a pesar de todo, se le ocurrió llamar a un coche de alquiler.

Sakura trepó ágilmente y se dejó caer sobre el asiento con el aspecto regocijado de una colegiala en vacaciones exclamando:

-¡Adoro los paseos en coche! ¿Y tú?

-¡No! –respondió Naruto, nuevamente poseído de timidez al verse encerrado con una chica dentro de los estrechos límites de un coche.

-¿Cómo está Ino? ¿Por qué no vino?

-Teme que la humedad afecte su cabello.

-¡Y tú no temiste mojar tus rizos viniendo a buscarme! …Es muy amable de tu parte.

La frase pareció amable a Naruto. Sus rizos rubios eran uno de los puntos débiles de su vida y compararlos con el hermoso cabello recogido de su hermana constituía un notable elogio. Sin embargo, no sabiendo qué contestar, inclinó la cabeza por la ventanilla y se obstinó en permanecer en esa posición sin ignorar que era una descortesía, hasta que Sakura le preguntó qué vigilaba tanto. Entonces se apoderó de él el espíritu del mal.

.El cochero ha bebido demasiado – contestó aparentando tranquila resignación.

-¡Qué horror! ¿Está ebrio? ¡Bajemos enseguida! La calle está en declive. ¿Crees que no corramos peligro?

Sakura, asustada, pasó a su vez la cabeza por la portezuela.

-Si nos ocurriese algún percance, hay bastante gente para levantarnos, pero tal vez sea prudente que yo me siente junto a él…

Mientras él decía esa horrible mentira, una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de Naruto y se alegraba tanto de haber encontrado ese espléndido motivo para escapar de allí que no experimentaba el menor remordimiento.

-¡Oh, por favor, si no tienes miedo ve! Mamá se afligiría mucho si me sucediese algún accidente – susurró Sakura.

-¡No te preocupes! Me encargo del hombre y también de los caballos…

Naruto abrió la portezuela y dejó a la pobre Sakura temblando de miedo en el interior, mientras él se daba un atracón de maníes sentado en el pescante y conversando con el cochero perfectamente sobrio.

En cuando Ino oyó el coche, bajó corriendo la escarlatina para recibir a su "Querida Sakura". Naruto se la entregó con estas elegantes palabras, pronunciadas con el tono de un cazador orgulloso de exhibir sus trofeos.

-¡Ya ves, te la he traído! – Y desapareció en su cuarto, familiarmente denominado su guarida.

Sakura fue inmediatamente conducida por su amiga al primer piso de la casa.

-¿Estás fatigada? ¿No quieres descansar?

-¡De ninguna manera! El viaje no tuvo incidentes, excepto ese cochero ebrio. Pero Naruto supo poner las cosas en su lugar…

-¡Vaya un cuento! ¡No estaba ebrio! Es un embuste de Naruto para liberarse de ti. No soporta a las chicas.

-¿Cómo? ¡A mí me pareció tan valiente, tan amable!

-Desconfía de él, querida; es un monstruo. Todos los chicos son monstruos, pero éste es el peor de todos.

Sakura no preguntó nada más. La confianza depositada en Naruto quedó quebrantada (y habría de estarlo durante muchos años) e íntimamente decidió evitar todo trato con él con ese reconfortante personaje tan diferente a sus hermanos.

Ino no notó el suspiro que su amiga trató de ahogar a este solo pensamiento. Sabía que algunos meses atrás Sakura había perdido a un hermano mayor, Shino, pero no concebía que una chica estuviera apenada mucho tiempo por la muerte de un hermano. Además le quedaban dos más; Neji, el mayor de la familia y Kiba, dos años menor, así como dos hermanas menores que ella. Ino, que hubiese querido ser hija única, solía atribuir sus propios sentimientos a los demás y apenas preguntó a Sakura noticias de su familia.

Es muy probable que Sakura no lo notara, pues estaba demasiado absorbida en contemplar la habitación de Ino, un hermoso cuarto blanco y rosado, que compartiría con su amiga todo el tiempo de su permanencia con ella. Sakura jamás había visto algo tan bonito.

-Me divierte pensar que nunca dormiste en una cama con cortina o que no utilizaste una mesa de tocador adornada de satén, pero te ruego que no se te ocurra comentarlo delante de mis amigas.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque te hallarían ridícula…

-¡Ah! – exclamó Sakura súbitamente molesta.

¿Acaso la gente de la ciudad la hallarían ridícula, porque venía del campo? ¿Su pobreza sería motivo de desdén para esos ricos? Sakura no había pensado en todos esos problemas al aceptar tan alegremente la invitación de la familia Namikaze, pero desde los primeros minutos de su llegada entrevió el riesgo y se esforzó por hacerle frente con toda sencillez que sus padres le habían inculcado.

En ese momento se oyeron gritos procedentes del rellano.

-Es Temari. Pasa todo su tiempo llorando –explicó Ino.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y entró una niña de seis años , que entre sollozos exclamaba:

-¡Naruto se burla de mí! ¡Hazlo callar!

Pero al ver a Sakura, el asombro interrumpió sus quejas.

-¡Vete a jugar con la criada y déjanos tranquilas! – Le dijo su hermana.

-No, Shizune no quiere jugar conmigo y es necesario que alguien me entretenga porque soy huraña; lo dijo mamá…

Sakura se echó a reír, mientras Temari, absorbida por sus ilusiones, repetía que estaba huraña, como si se hubiese tratado de una interesante enfermedad.

Shizune vino a anunciar a Ino que la modista le esperaba en el cuarto de vestir y aprovechó para llevarse consigo a la pretendida enferma cuyos gritos recomenzados con creciente ímpetu.

-Vas a aburrirte si te quedas aquí, sola, mientras me pruebo el vestido. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – Le dijo Ino.

-Tengo muchos deseos de ver a tu abuela. ¿Podría ser ahora?

-¡Por cierto! Debí pensarlo antes… ¡perdóname! Tsunade debe estar en la sala. Ella también está ansiosa por conocerte.

Cuando Sakura entró en la amplia habitación, la halló desierta. Junto al hogar, un enorme sillón de terciopelo perecía esperar a alguien, y la joven sin atreverse dar un paso, permaneció largo rato contemplando ese simple mueble.

Ella sabía que la madre del señor Namikaze, a quien toda la familia denominaba Tsunade con veneración y ternura, era una anciana dama, llena de indulgencia y comprensión. Inmovilizada por edad, pasaba días enteros en ese sillón cosiendo o tejiendo labores destinadas a los pobres, sin conceder importancia a los reproches que su nuera le dirigía por esa tarea tan poco distinguida, según decía ésta.

Como el sillón seguía vacío y la habitación silenciosa, Sakura comenzó a andar de un lado a otro y halló muchos objetos bellos que le llamaron la atención. Según su costumbre, canturreaba a media voz, descuidadamente; de pronto, una exclamación brotó detrás de ella haciéndola sobresaltar:

-¡Qué hermosa canción! ¡Sigue por favor!

La cabeza de Naruto, aureolada por sus cabellos rubios, asomó por encima del alto respaldo de la silla tras la que se ocultaba.

-¡Oh, me asustaste! ¡Es una estupidez! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Al verte entrar me escondí para no molestarte, pero el encanto de tu voz me hizo salir de mis escondite.

-Te burlas de mí – empezó Sakura, esforzándose por tomar una actitud desagradable, de acuerdo con las instrucciones de Ino, aunque reconocía que la broma de Naruto había sido muy inocente.

El muchacho estalló en ruidosas carcajadas, cuya vulgaridad habría escandalizado a su hermana, pero se interrumpió cuando el crujido de un vestido de seda se hizo sentir desde la escalera.

-¡Aquí viene Tsunade! – dijo dispuesto a escapar.

Menuda y digna en su vestido negro, con la cabeza cubierta por una imponente cofia de encaje, la anciana dama entró en la sala y al ver a Sakura se adelantó tendiéndole las manos.

-Espero que este muchacho endemoniado no te moleste – exclamó.

Naruto se marchó sin hacer ruido y Sakura, muy intimidada, balbuceó algunas palabras de cortesía.

-¡Mucho me alegra conocerte, pequeña! Pero me temo que no te halles cómoda en esta casa – dijo Tsunade, sentándose en su sillón.

-No lo creo señora…

-Tu padrino me habló tan bien de ti, que hace mucho tiempo deseaba tu llegada. Es un gran placer para mí ver por fin a una verdadera niña…

-Tiene usted a Ino y a Temari…

-Ino es una pequeña presuntuosa y Temari una chiquilla malcriada. No hablemos de ellas. ¿Cómo está tu padrino, querida?

La impotente cofia intimidaba todavía a Sakura, pero los labios y los ojos marrones de Tsunade sonreían con tanta dulzura que la niña se sintió enseguida a sus anchas. Por fin, pudo hablar alegremente de los seres que amaba y cuya ausencia empezaba a sentir. La anciana señora Namikaze era una amiga de la infancia del doctor Jiraiya, tenía su mismo concepto de la vida, y Sakura hallaba en sus frases una idéntica manera de juzgar a las personas y a las cosas. La conversación que tuvieron esa tarde fue el mejor momento de aquél primer día de una permanencia que dejaba prever muchas dificultades. En adelante Sakura acudiría siempre a Tsunade para obtener consuelo cuando lo necesitase.

Lamentablemente, la hora del té llegó demasiado pronto, poniendo fin a este grato coloquio. Sakura conoció entonces a los otros miembros de la familia Namikaze. El padre, con su severo y preocupado aspecto de hombre de negocios, la atemorizó con su frialdad. La madre, siempre enfermiza, había bajado al comedor en honor a Sakura, pero se veía que el cuidado de su salud le absorbía mucho más que la instrucción de su hijo o la educación de sus hijas. Entre tales padres, tan diferentes y distantes, no era de sorprenderse que los tres hijos fuesen lo que eran, tales como Tsunade los había definido con tanto acierto.

Antes de terminar la merienda, Sakura, incómoda, se preguntaba qué razón tenía su padrino en insistir para que viniese a pasar un tiempo con esa familia tan distinta a la suya. Ser rica y vivir en la ciudad le había parecido siempre envidiable, pero ahora comprobaba que eran mucho más apreciables los vínculos afectivos que unían a los miembros de su propia familia y que parecían no existir en el hogar de los Namikaze.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! Apreciaría que dejaran sus comentarios acerca de la historia. Y recuerden que esto es una adaptación._

_¡Nos vemos!_


	2. La última moda

¡Disculpen las demoras! Estuve de viaje, así que fue imposible actualizar.

Me encantaría agradecer sus comentarios, a todos los contestaré al final, es que realmente los aprecio :)

Por cierto, este es el capítulo más corto del libro, creo yo, así que les pido perdón.

Sin más les dejo el capítulo.

**La última moda:**

Ino, abandonada a sí misma, enfocaba sus estudios de manera completamente arbitraria, y las únicas clases a las que asistía con cierta regularidad eran las de francés y las de música. El martes siguiente a la llegada de Sakura le dijo mientras terminaban de desayunar:

-Vistámonos a prisa y con elegancia. Hoy iré a la escuela y te llevaré conmigo.

-Con gusto. Pero, ¿qué necesidad tenemos de vestirnos con elegancia? Estás bien así…

-¡Oh, no! Después de la clase pasearemos con algunas amigas y me agradaría que tú también te esmeres en tu vestir. ¿Es ese el único sombrero que tienes?

-¡No! Tengo uno con una pluma… Me lo pondré…

Las dos horas de clases parecieron largas a Sakura, que se encontraba incómoda en ese grupo de jóvenes vestidas como figurines, que charlaban como cotorras, adoptaban expresiones y posturas de circunstancias cada vez que el profesor las interrogaba, y que el resto del tiempo la escudriñaban como si ella fuese un habitante de la Luna recién llegada de la Tierra.

-Hinata, Anko y yo hemos decidido almorzar juntas. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras? – Le preguntó Ino cuando la clase terminó.

Hinata era la más presuntuosa y vocinglera de todo ese grupo de chicas parlanchinas. En cuanto la vio, Sakura sintió deseos de huir, pero no se atrevió a rechazar la invitación de Ino y acompañó a las tres amigas a una confitería de moda.

Un joven muy elegante que entró en el salón de té colmó inmediatamente el entusiasmo de las chicas y decidieron aceptar su compañía para hacer lo que ellas llamaban un "paseo". Este paseo fue para Sakura un largo y penoso recorrido ostentador por las calles más concurridas de la ciudad, y no le produjo ningún placer.

Cuando llegó la hora de las clases de la tarde, Anko e Hinata regresaron a los cursos, pero Ino prosiguió su paseo tomada del brazo del elegante caballero quien ya sólo la miraba a ella. Sakura los seguía a una distancia de algunos pasos, tratando de distraerse en mirar los escaparates. De pronto, Ino, recordando su presencia, le propuso visitar una exposición de cuadros. Sakura aceptó gozosa, esperando hallar así una conversación interesante, pero en cuanto entraron Ino y el joven se sentaron en un sofá de terciopelo rojo, dejándola en libertad para contemplar sola las telas expuestas.

Cuando Ino se levantó, por fin, vio un mudo reproche en la expresión de desagrado de su amiga y se despidió apresuradamente del caballero.

Al llegar a la calle y deslizando amistosamente su mano en el manguito de Sakura, le dijo en tono de confidencia:

-Ahora, querida, te ruego que no digas una palabra en casa respecto a Gaara. Papá se pondría furioso; sin embargo no hay en ello nada malo. Gaara no me interesa. Ama a Hinata, pero riñeron y para vengarse quiere provocar sus celos saliendo conmigo. Lo reñí como se merece y me prometió reconciliarse con Hinata. Esta tarde nos encontraremos todos en el concierto, y, ya verás, será muy divertido.

-No estoy muy segura de ello – murmuró Sakura.

-¡No te hagas la nena! Nada de eso te importa y te limitarás a escuchar la música sin preocuparte por saber lo que los demás puedan pensar o decir.

-Acepto. Pero, ¿por qué a escondidas de tu familia?

-Mamá está al corriente y no lo censura… ¿No dirás una palabra, verdad?

-Está bien – respondió Sakura, convencida de que Ino no quería engañar a su padre ya que su madre estaba de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, hacia las cinco se sorprendió cuando la señora Namikaze, viendo que su hija se disponía a salir, le preguntó: "¿Con quién vas a salir a ese concierto?", e Ino le contestó simplemente: "¡Con Sakura!". Iba a decir algo al respecto, pero Ino deslizó su brazo con el suyo y agregó riendo:

-Si nos encontramos con alguien que nos acompañe, no tengo la culpa ¿no?

-Eres libre de negarte… - comentó Sakura.

-¡Sería descortés! ¡Oh! Ahí viene Shikamaru, el hermano de Anko. Nunca pierde un concierto… ¿Estoy bien peinada? ¿Está bien puesto mi sombrero?

Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar, Shikamaru estaba junto a ellas y Sakura se encontró nuevamente caminando detrás de la pareja y encontrando mucho menos "divertida" de lo que Ino le había prometido.

No obstante, como a Sakura le agradaba mucho la música y tenía pocas oportunidades de asistir a los conciertos, se regocijaba de estar en esa sala y se disponía a no perder ni una sola nota; lamentablemente, comprobó que la mayoría de los asistentes no dejaban de murmurar durante la ejecución de los trozos. Anko, Ino, Hinata con Shikamaru y Gaara, eran los conversadores más animados, y el placer de Sakura se vio disminuido por la cháchara.

Cuando terminó el concierto había anochecido y Sakura, al subir al coche de los Namikaze que las esperaba a la salida, exclamó aliviada:

-¡Me alegra que esos muchachos se fueran! ¡Ya no soportaba oírlos cotorrear sin respetar una música tan bella!

-¿Cuál te gusta más? – le preguntó Ino ávidamente, adoptando una expresión de asombro y de cierta superioridad.

-El que hacía menos movimientos bruscos y hablaba menos, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Sasuke?

-¡Sí! Sasuke Uchiha. Es el mayor, tiene casi veinte años.

-Eso no tiene importancia. Fue amable conmigo y levantó mi manguito cuando lo dejé caer. Los otros no parecían siquiera notar mi presencia.

-Te tomaron por una niña…

-Ya sé que yo todavía lo parezco, pero no es una razón para ser tan descortés…

-¡No comprendo cómo te quejas de la descortesía de esos jóvenes que son muy correctos, por más que lo niegues, y en cambio admites la de Naruto que es un verdadero patán!

-Naruto es un chico y se conduce como tal. No se lo puede reprochar. Prefiero mil veces sus modales bruscos que esos…

El final de la frase de Sakura ciertamente no habría sido elogioso para los amigos de Ino, pero no tuvo tiempo de pronunciarlo. Un sonoro quiquiriquí brotó de debajo del asiento del coche y la cabeza rubia de Naruto se irguió de pronto, congestionada por deseos de reír reprimidos durante demasiado tiempo, radiante del éxito de su broma y pareciendo esperar elogios.

-¿Oíste lo que dijimos? – preguntó Ino, molesta.

-¡No perdí ni una palabra!

-Y vas a corres a repetir todo…

-Tal vez sí… Tal vez no… Todavía no sé. ¡Me hubiera gustado que papá estuviese en mi lugar para verte salir del brazo de ese mequetrefe! ¡Quisiera decírselo sólo para ver la cara que pone! ¡En todo caso no diré nada referente a Sakura porque salió sola y acaba de defenderme!

-¡Naruto! ¡Quiero hacer un trato contigo! Si sabes callar y no presumes de conocer mis secretos, que sorprendiste de forma tan mezquina, insistiré para que papá te regale la bicicleta que tanto deseas.

-¿Harías eso, tú?

-Sí. Y Sakura me ayudará.

-Preferiría que no me mezcles en este asunto – murmuró Sakura quien una vez más, trató de hacer comprender a su amiga la conveniencia de decir la verdad a su padre, y arguyó con tanto ardor que el mismo Naruto se puso de su parte.

-Sabes muy bien que hiciste algo prohibido. Yo no quiero venderte mi silencio ni aún por un velocípedo. Diré todo a papá… Tiene derecho a saber…

-¿Y si te prometo que nunca más lo haré? – imploró Ino, ya sin argumentos.

-En ese caso es diferente. Puedo vigilarte mucho mejor que papá. Y me encargaré de hacerlo. Pero en cuando reincidas ¡te juro que nada me impedirá soltar la presa!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y fin :) ¿Les gustó? Lo espero de corazón.

No prometo nada, pero trataré de actualizar todos los fines de semanas. Y si tengo suerte algún día de semana.

A contestar los reviews:

**ashira23:** Mucho me alegra que te haya gustado. Aquí tienes la conti, ¡gracias por comentar! n.n

**Andreina: **¡Gracias por comentar! Y aquí te digo las respuestas: Naruto tiene quince años, como aclara al principio de la historia. Si no me equivoco sí, es el mayor de los hermanos. Lamento no poder contestar tu tercera pregunta, en el libro no aclara qué enfermedad sufre, pero más bien, yo creo que es una mujer débil que se enferma muy a menudo y siempre está reposando. Claro que sólo aquí, todos sabemos que Kushina es la mejor :). Y en cuanto la última, supongo que desde siempre, la familia Namikaze nunca fue muy unida, pero más adelante va a cambiar, ya verás. Nos vemos n.n

**Sediielovefan4ever: **Osita, ya te respondí por PM, pero de todas formas, ¡gracias por comentar! Sabes que yo también te adoro con el alma, ¡abrazos! n.n

**Monika-N: **No, es imposible imaginar a un Naruto tan malo con nuestra Saku-chan Con lo dulce que es con ella… Pero bueno, no te preocupes que más adelante se va a volver más caballeroso con ella ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Nos vemos n.n

**adri: **Jajaja, ¡me hiciste reír con tu comentario!Como podrás ver, me apuré para actualizar. Muchas gracias por comentar, ¡espero que te guste este capítulo! n.n

Ahora sí, ¡nos vemos pronto!

_-Escuchando Blurry Eyes de L'arc en Ciel-_


End file.
